Pendekatan
by jonghyungie
Summary: Berawal dari seorang anak tingkat satu, Junmyeon tidak meminta teman-temannya, tapi teman-temannya sudah seperti ingin menjodohkannya dengan si anak raksasa. [EXO; SuhoChanyeol]


Junmyeon berdiri dengan perasaan gugup, kikuk dan sedikit lega dihadapan seorang anak tingkat satu dihadapannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" ia bertanya berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang tidak bisa dibohongi sekarang –ia gugup.

Anak itu terlihat berpikir sebentar sambil menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan sedikit bingung. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak bingung jika seorang seniormu tiba-tiba mengatakan 'Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku.'. Itu gila, pikirnya.

Junmyeon masih dengan gugup memandangnya –terlihat pandangan berharap juga dari matanya, ia tahu, sangat tahu kalau ini tiba-tiba dan anak dihadapannya ini pasti kaget dengan pernyataannya barusan, pasti kecil kemungkinan bagi Junmyeon untuk mendapatkan jawaban semacam 'Ya, aku mau Kak.'. Tapi, tidak salah kan kalau Junmyeon berharap?

"Maaf, Kak. Tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan teman Kakak."

Pukulan telak bagi Junmyeon.

"Teman? Siapa?" suaranya ia kontrol agar tetap terdengar stabil –padahal ia sudah sangat ingin menangis.

"Teman Kakak yang namanya Baekhyun, itu." Junmyeon menelan bulat-bulat ludahnya.

'Aku yang menyukaimu, Baekhyun yang membantuku, dan kamu malah menyukai Baekhyun. Great.' Ucapnya miris didalam hati.

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**Pendekatan © jonghyungie**

**Silahkan tentukan sendiri pair menurut kalian**

Kim Junmyeon adalah satu dari sekian banyak siswa tingkat dua di salah satu SMA ternama di Incheon. Tidak terlalu menonjol diantara teman-temannya yang lain, pintar di hampir semua pelajaran, tidak berlebihan dalam bergaul, berpakaian apalagi bersikap. Ia layaknya anak-anak yang tumbuh normal lainnya. Mendapat kasih sayang dan perhatian dari orang tua juga teman-temannya. Ia merasa sudah cukup dengan itu.

Kehidupannya hanya sedikit berbeda saat anak tingkat satu yang ia ketahui dari temannya, Baekhyun bernama Park Chanyeol mencuri hampir semua atensinya.

Saat itu jam makan siang dan ia sedang terburu-buru berjalan ke kantin, teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggunya disana. Ia berjalan dengan cepat sambil menggenggam bekal yang tadi pagi disiapkan ibunya. Ibunya sangat perhatian dan tidak ingin Junmyeon asal makan saat disekolah, jadi yah apa boleh buat, walaupun sedikit enggan –malu dengan temannya yang lain, katanya. _Toh_, ia mengambil dan membawa juga bekal tersebut kesekolah.

Junmyeon terus berjalan dikoridor yang cukup ramai. Berjalan tanpa melihat siapa saja yang –secara tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Sampai seorang anak dengan postur besar dan tinggi seperti raksasa bagi Junmyeon, tidak sengaja menabraknya –atau ditabraknya?

Tubuh Junmyeon yang tidak terlalu besar –jika tidak ingin dikatakan kecil dan pendek, dan ditabrak oleh tubuh bagaikan raksasa, Junmyeon jatuh saat itu juga dengan anak itu tepat berada diatasnya. Bekal yang sedari tadi ia genggam jatuh kelantai.

Siswa yang saat itu sedang berada dikoridor menaruh atensi mereka kepada Junmyeon dan si anak raksasa yang sedang berada di atas tubuhnya. Junmyeon sedikit mengerang kesakitan lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Anak –raksasa diatasnya sudah bangun dan terduduk disamping Junmyeon.

"Maaf, Kakak nggak apa-apa?" tanya anak tersebut. Anak tingkat satu rupanya, gumam Junmyeon dalam hati. Tingkat dapat dengan mudah dibedakan disekolah Junmyeon karena seragam yang mereka gunakan berbeda dengan tingkat lainnya. Tingkat tiga, memakai _blazer_ berwarna hitam. Sementara tingkat Junmyeon –tingkat dua, berwarna abu- abu. Dan tingkat satu berwarna biru. Anak yang menabrak Junmyeon memakai blazer berwarna biru, sudah pasti dia anak tingkat satu.

"I-iya, aku nggak apa-apa." Anak tersebut kemudian membantu Junmyeon berdiri lalu mengambil bekal Junmyeon yang tergeletak di lantai. "Maaf Kak, aku tadi lagi buru-buru." Meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya –yang tinggi beberapa kali. Bahkan Junmyeon harus mendongakkan kepalanya saat berbicara dengannya.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok." Junmyeon kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantin yang sempat tertunda akibat si 'anak raksasa'.

"Tinggi sekali anak itu." Gumamnya sambil berjalan.

Dikantin ia tidak bisa makan dengan tenang seperti biasa. Memang sih, teman-temannya itu berisik tapi tidak pernah seberisik ini setelah Junmyeon bercerita tentang apa gerangan yang telah membuat teman-temannya menunggu lama dikantin.

"Aku akan mencari tahu siapa namanya, tenang saja Junmyeon!" Baekhyun dengan semangatnya berucap. "Aku akan membantumu dengannya, Junmyeon!" kali ini suara Jongdae yang melengking terdengar. "Ya, aku mendukung kalian." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya, mendukung rencana Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

"Oh, teman-teman. Ayolah, aku hanya bilang kalau 'ia tinggi dan tampan', bukan 'aku menyukainya'." Junmyeon terlihat sedikit frustasi mendengar teman-temannya yang sudah seperti ingin menjodohkannya dengan si anak raksasa.

"Tapi kamu seperti memujinya, Junmyeon. Dan memuji adalah tanda suka, kamu tahu?" sergah Baekhyun.

"Hei hei hei, apa-apaan itu? Aku nggak pernah dengar yang seperti itu! Kamu mengarang, Baek." Junmyeon menutup bekalnya, sudah tidak bernafsu lagi untuk melanjutkan makannya.

"Baekhyun nggak mengarang, Junmyeon. Aku juga pernah dengar dari Luhan."

"Hei, kalian tahu kalau kata-katanya tidak bisa dipercaya, 'kan?"

"Itu dulu, tapi untuk kasusmu, aku percaya."

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kamu membela mereka."

"Aku tidak membela, hanya mengeluarkan pendapat."

"Eugh, kalian ini." Junmyeon memijit pelipisnya. Sedikit pusing juga berdebat dengan teman-temannya ini yang Junmyeon sudah tahu sendiri sifatnya –tidak akan pernah mau mengalah. Mereka semua keras kepala.

"Terserah kalian saja, deh." Junmyeon akhirnya mengalah, semua juga tahu, Junmyeon yang akan selalu mengalah pada akhirnya.

"YEAH! Junmyeon akhirnya menyukai seseorang. Kamu mengakuinya Kim Junmyeon. Hahaha." Teman-temannya tertawa senang. Tawa Jongdae sepertinya yang paling heboh, mengundang atensi seluruh siswa yang sedang berada di kantin.

"Yayayaya, kalian boleh senang, tapi lihat, kalian tidak malu menjadi perhatian karena sangat berisik?" berusaha menenangkan ketiga temannya yang masih tertawa.

Itu kejadian beberapa minggu lalu yang Junmyeon sama sekali tidak ingin ingat. Sekarang Baekhyun dan Jongdae sedang membantunya melakukan pendekatan dengan si anak raksasa. Jujur, ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Junmyeon baik melakukan pendekatan maupun jatuh cinta kepada orang lain. Ia tidak tahu –benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Kadang juga ia bingung, apakah ia benar-benar menyukai si anak raksasa yang ia ketahui namanya 3 hari lalu. Namanya Park Chanyeol, kelas 1-C. Baekhyun sampai bertepuk tangan gembira sambil berkata 'kalian memang berjodoh, Kim Junmyeon.' saat mengetahui kelas Chanyeol. Junmyeon berada di kelas yang sama dengan Jongdae, 2-C.

"Kamu harus mendapatkan nomor ponselnya, Junmyeon." Ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"Hah? Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak tahu." Junmyeon memasang tampang bingung –atau bodoh?

"Tenang, kami akan membantu."

"Kenapa tidak kalian saja yang meminta?"

"Yang menyukainya siapa sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Itu hanya kesimpulan –gila kalian saja."

"Jangan mengelak lagi Kim Junmyeon. Kami semua sudah tahu itu. Itu tidak hanya kesimpulan gila, tapi juga benar, 'kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Kamu menyebalkan, Junmyeon."

"Hei!"

"Kalian sangat berisik!" suara Kyungsoo menginterupsi kegiatan debat ketiga orang tersebut.

"Aku harus belajar untuk ulangan nanti, jadi ayolah teman-teman, tolong." Matanya menatap memohon kepada tiga orang lainnya.

"Ugh, OK. Aku minta maaf." Akhirnya, Junmyeon lah yang meminta maaf, sementara kedua temannya hanya bisa terdiam –tidak melanjutkan argumen mereka.

Sepulang sekolah dihari yang sama, Baekhyun beserta Jongdae juga Junmyeon menghampiri kelas 1-C. Junmyeon _ngotot_ tidak ingin ikut, tapi kekuatan Jongdae dan Baekhyun mengalahkan Junmyeon yang hanya sendiri saat itu. "Tahu begini lebih baik aku pulang duluan bersama Kyungsoo tadi." Ia terus menggerutu, kesal.

"Aku mendengar itu, Junmyeon. Ayolah, kami hanya ingin membantumu dengan si Chanyeol itu, kok." Nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak meminta kalian membantuku, 'kan." Lagi, Junmyeon menggerutu dengan kesal.

"Oh, Junmyeon! Bisakah kamu berhenti menggerutu?!" kali ini Jongdae, ia juga nampak kesal. Mereka bertiga kesal. Sama-sama kesal. Junmyeon kesal kepada Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang memaksa. Sementara Jongdae dan Baekhyun kesal terhadap sikap Junmyeon yang sebenarnya ingin tapi selalu menolak.

"Oh, Hai, Chanyeol-ssi." Sapa Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol berjalan kearah mereka yang sedang berada didepan pintu kelas.

"Hai Kak." Chanyeol balas menyapa sambil tersenyum kepada Junmyeon, Jongdae dan Baekhyun sekaligus. Pipi Junmyeon merona melihatnya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu parah, tetapi kulinya saja yang terlalu putih, jadi terlihat sekali kalau ia seperti memakai _blush on_ milik ibunya dengan tebal dan sengaja.

"Mau pulang ya?" kali ini Jongdae yang bertanya.

"Iya Kak." Chanyeol hanya membalas seadanya. "_Gimana_ kalau kita pulang bareng?" usul Jongdae. Junmyeon mengutuk usul –gila dan bodoh Jongdae tersebut.

Dan beginilah sekarang, ia berada ditengah-tengah Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Kebetulan jalan kerumah mereka searah. Baekhyun kembali bersorak didalam hatinya 'Kalian memang berjodoh.'.

"Aku harus duluan, rumahku ke arah sana, jadi _bye_." Mereka berpisah dengan Jongdae dipertigaan pertama yang mereka temui. "Oke, _Bye_ Jongdae!" Baekhyun melambai dengan semangat sementara Jongdae sudah mulai berlari. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil.

Junmyeon yang melihatnya kembali merasakan pipinya memanas. 'Sial.' Rutuknya.

Baekhyun kembali mengobrol seru dengan Chanyeol, hampir melupakan keberadaan Junmyeon. Sampai di pertigaan lainnya Baekhyun berpisah dengan Chanyeol dan Junmyeon. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Junmyeon sebelum berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

'Sial kamu Jongdae.' Ia kembali merutuki usul –sekaligus Jongdae sebagai pencetus usul.

"Ehm, rumah Kakak masih jauh?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya tercipta diantara mereka. Kembali berjalan, Junmyeon lebih menyukai keheningan jika sedang berdua dengan Chanyeol. Menjawab pertanyaannya hanya akan membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Eh, eum, nggak kok. Sebentar lagi juga sampai." Junmyeon menjawab dengan jantung yang terus berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Oh," Junmyeon sedikit menghela napasnya saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kakak sering pulang bareng Kak Baekhyun, ya?" Chanyeol kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Ehm, iya, setiap pulang selalu bertiga sama Jongdae." Jantung Junmyeon serasa ingin copot saat melihat senyum Chanyeol dari jarak sedekat ini. 'Yaampun.'

Junmyeon berhenti melangkah saat rumahnya sudah terlihat dekat. "Ehm, Chanyeol aku duluan ya."

"Sudah sampai ya? Rumah Kakak yang mana memang?"

"Yang itu, warna putih." Telunjuknya menunjuk kearah rumah yang didepannya terpakir sebuah mobil sedan.

"Oh itu, kalau gitu aku sering dong lewat rumah ini. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau ini rumah Kakak, hehe." Menggaruk tengkuknya pelan sambil menjawab.

"Hehe, rumah kamu masih jauh ya? Ehm, kalau gitu aku masuk dulu ya. Hati-hati."

"Iya Kak, eh Kak." Menggenggam tangannya, jantung Junmyeon benar-benar ingin copot sekarang. 'Ada apa?! Yatuhan!'

"Y-ya?" Junmyeon berbalik menghadap Chanyeol yang saat ini hanya nyengir memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi –dan juga besar-besar.

"Ehm, Kak, aku-aku cuma mau bilang, boleh nitip salam untuk Kak Baekhyun nggak?" pipi Chanyeol bersemu saat mengatakan itu.

Pukulan telak bagi Junmyeon. Tanpa dikatakan pun ia tahu kalau Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. 'Sial.'.

Ia memastikan bahwa tidak akan pernah lagi mau dibantu oleh Baekhyun dan Jongdae jika ia ingin melakukan pendekatan.

**End**

Hehe, maaf kalau cerita ini benar-benar tidak nyambung atau mengecewakan. Tolong dimaklumi. Aku hanya seorang yang baru di dunia menulis karena aku sangat payah dalam dunia ini. Tapi aku meminta –jika kalian bersedia, untuk mengkritik dan memberiku saran untuk cerita ini dan untukku kedepannya –dalam hal menulis. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca apalagi memberiku sebuah kenang-kenangan berupa komentar untuk cerita pertamaku ini.

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf kalau di cerita pertama A/N-ku sudah sepanjang ini c:


End file.
